


Secret Admirer

by xserenity



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, Secret Admirer, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Steph was minding her own business on the train ride home until something weird caught her eye. Or more like, when she realized that something was going on around her.And well, wasn't that one interesting experience.For her friend that is.





	Secret Admirer

Why is this so—?

Steph heaved a sigh, pinched her brows in concentration as she swiped her finger back and forth across the screen of her cell phone. She was absorbed in a new mobile game—obsessed to be exact, and was trying to beat this level that’d she’d been stuck on for a while now. It was reminiscent of Tetris, but slightly different in that there are levels and points she needed to score depending on the mission that was given per level.

Seriously, all she wanted was to just beat this _damn_ level so she could catch up to Tim, Tim who was _somehow_ on level 164. _How,_ she didn’t know and she couldn’t even to begin to count how much sleep he’d probably lost just playing this game. When Tim gets going, well, he _gets_ going alright.

At least _soon_ , she’ll catch up to him and _maybe_ even surpass him. She was only 10 levels behind, _just 10._ She was close, oh so close, but she’d wasted so much of her time, so many ‘lives’ or ‘hearts’ in beating this level that she fell behind. There were only a certain amount of hearts that were granted and if she used up all her lives, she’d have to wait another 30 minutes for the hearts to regenerate.

Another frustrated sigh escaped and she ran her tongue over her dry lips before nibbling on them, trying to focus. She had just two moves left, but no matter what way she played, there was no possible way to win. And as fate would have it, she fat fingered and misplaced one of the blocks, causing her to game over. She groaned in annoyance, couldn’t believe she was so close but lost—not to mention it was her last life and now she had to wait.

Slumping down in her seat, she dropped her hands and settled her phone back in her lap. A curse slipped from between her lips, hushed enough for her ears only since she was currently in public, stuck on a subway train. Lucky enough she was able to grab a seat, albeit she was in between two strangers.

Though her friends were along on the ride as well, they’d just gone to the movies and were on their way back. Sadly, it was kind of rush hour time so the party was a bit split. She really hated public transportation but no one wanted to drive so they all settled for the subway.

Puffing her cheeks out in a huff, blue eyes lifted from where she’d been staring, practically drilling a hole into her phone and she blinked over at her friends who sat across from her.

Wha—?

Steph arched a brow in curiosity upon seeing the amused smiles painted across her friends, Tim and Cass. Though Cass wasn’t one to always show emotion, she was most certainly smiling if ever so slightly. But because Steph was such close friends with her, practically BFFs, she could see the excitement in her eyes, the way they glowed with interest and how her lips pulled at just the right angle, a tug to the left corner which meant that she was enjoying something immensely. _What_ , Steph had no clue.

What was even weirder was Tim, Tim who had his cell phone held at chin level, _horizontally_ might she add and was pointed not towards her, but to her left. She followed his line of sight, curiosity running across her mind at _what the hell_ Tim could possibly be taking a picture of. Because there was no way he wasn’t not taking a picture of something, not with that mischievous glint in his eyes.

And _there_ , she found no one other than her other friend, Dick. Or well, Tim’s older brother who she was also friends with. Dick was older than them by quite a few years, but he was still cool. Might she say, _really_ cool, best brother one could have because he actually puts up with the youngest in his family, the demonic little brat. Seriously—freaking huge brat and if she was allowed, she would have kicked his butt many times already.

But of course Dick treats her well too. Like offering the seat to her first before taking it for himself, saying he could stand and ventured off towards the door where he had a bit more space. Dick was standing facing towards the doors on the left so Steph had a perfect view of his side profile. The older man had one hand grappled on a handle, keeping hold of his position, steadying himself on the rocky train while he kept his legs perfectly spread apart to balance himself. And the other hand held his cellphone, which she could see him scrolling through. Dick had his head lowered, eyes on his phone, and looked like he was probably reading something.

All in all, she didn’t see anything to laugh about it.

So she returned her attention to her phone and pulled up their chat group. She quickly wrote out a message and hit send.

 **Steph:**  
_What are you guys doing?_

Immediately she could see a bubble pop up saying that Cass was typing.

 **Cass:**  
_Look to your left._

So she did.

And oh— _oh._

Without a second to spare, Steph whipped her head back towards her friends, eyes locked onto both Tim and Cass and could see Tim giggling like a school girl and Cass grinning wide.

And now it made sense— _so much_ _sense._

Her phone vibrated and she found a new message pop up on her screen. Couldn’t say she was surprised to see it was from Dick.

 **Dick:**  
_What is the guy to my left doing?_

Oh shit—he’s perceptive as hell.

 **Tim:**  
_He’s drawing you._

 **Dick:**  
_…I fucking knew it._

**_Dick is typing…_ **

**Dick:**  
_That head bobbing up and down is too obvious. I knew something was going on_

And obvious it was. _So_ obvious that Steph was appalled she didn’t notice him. Well, it didn’t help that she was immersed in her game. Good thing she lost or she would have missed all of the fun action. Now, her full attention was on the stranger in question, the guy sitting one away from her left. Although there was someone in between them, she got the full view of the guy, face and everything, but more importantly, she could see exactly what he was drawing.

She didn’t have to stretch her neck to look and _yep,_ he was definitely drawing Dick. And well, after giving the stranger a once over, she can’t deny that he’s not attractive. Although a weirdo in the sense that he was sneakily drawing Dick. Not that she blames him because Dick is _gorgeous._ Seriously, if Steph could draw, she’d definitely be drawing Dick too if she saw him out in public and had no idea who he was.

Didn’t help that Dick was sporting those _tight_ and _fitted_ dark wash jeans, accentuating his toned legs and his _ass_ ets. Or the thin black tee that was practically hugging his torso, showing off the beautiful curves of his body, his well-defined arms, and his wide yet muscular back.

Yeah, she can’t exactly blame the dude because even though she wasn’t into Dick, he is _one_ hot man.

Steph’s attention ventured away from Dick and landed on the artist—could she even call him an artist? He was practically one, so she supposed she’ll just go with that. She decided to give him a longer once over, check him out since she’d only just glanced at him earlier, and watched in awe as he was focused on drawing Dick.

The artist had dark black hair with a bit of white blended into the tips of his bangs and she wondered if that was dyed or he was maybe graying. _Nah,_ too young to be graying. His hair was short in the back and slightly long at the top, which worked for his hair style, a bit of a messy slick back with bangs curling just to the tips of his eyebrows.

And _okay—_ he was handsome too and Steph may have had to fan herself for a moment as she took in his features. That sharp jawline, rough and masculine with a beautiful pointed nose and high cheekbones. His lips were full, a gentle pink. And his eyes were a brilliant turquoise, one moment green and the next blue.

His choice of outfit wasn’t bad, almost playing into the bad boy look. He sported simple black jeans, some combat boots and a brown leather jacket. She couldn’t really see his shirt, but doubt that mattered.

In conclusion, at least to Steph, he’s an _A_ in her books. And well, it’d be a shame if Dick didn’t at least hit on him.

Steph looked away from the stranger and started typing in their chat again.

 **Steph:**  
_He’s drawing your body_

 **Dick:**  
_Just my body?_

Steph glanced back over, peaking at his book.

 **Steph:**  
_Yep. So far just that. There’s a space for your face tho. Maybe that’s for last or something_

**_Dick is typing…_ **

**Dick:**  
_Why is he drawing me?_

Steph most definitely rolled her eyes at that question and she could just feel Tim and Cass doing the exact same. That was such an idiotic question to ask.

 **Steph:**  
_Cause you’re hot, duh_

 **Dick:**  
_=/_

 **Steph:**  
_Don’t you deny it_

 **Dick:**  
=I

 **Steph:**  
_-__-_

 **Dick:**  
_I’ve been trying to catch him watching, but I keep missing him. Tho I can see him looking at me_

Steph couldn’t help but chuckle. Dick could be so cute sometimes.

 **Steph:**  
_Try harder?_

 **Dick:**  
_He must know…and probably is avoiding me_

Well, he was still drawing Dick, sketching out his body and quite honestly, he was pretty artistic. The drawing was rough, just a sketch but Steph could clearly see and could tell that it was Dick’s body.

She secretly lifted her phone and snapped a few shots to share with the chat.

**_Steph shared an image._ **

**Steph:**  
_He’s good and he’s hot_

 **Cass:**  
_He is good_

 **Dick:**  
_=I Where is my face tho?! And what does him being hot have to do with anything? He’s creepily drawing me..._

Steph shrugged her shoulders as if Dick was watching her do it in response.

 **Steph:**  
_Idk. Maybe worth hitting on…?_

 **Dick:  
** _…_

Steph sighed and looked back over at Dick, could see he was attempting to try and steal glances at the guy but every time he tried, they’d miss each other. Though she could kind of tell that the stranger was looking away or down every time Dick looked over at him. He must be aware that he was noticed, because it was damn obvious. Even the dude next to her perceived the situation and was even watching him draw a few times.

A new message appeared in chat.

 **Dick:**  
_…so ok. He’s not bad looking._

 **Steph:**  
_See_

 **Dick:**  
_Still doesn’t excuse him drawing me. Molesting me with those eyes… >o>_

 **Steph:**  
_C;_

 **Dick:**  
_It’s true!_

While she was having fun teasing him, she did agree that it was a little weird that he was drawing Dick and being a sneak about it, constantly glancing up and down and trying to hide his sketchbook as he did it. Though she felt bad, she thought it was in good fun and there was really no harm to it. Besides, even Tim was enjoying it, grinning like an idiot as he filmed the entire thing—at least she assumed he was since he hadn’t set his phone down at all.

Steph tilted her head back over to get another look at his drawing and _huh_ —now he was drawing Dick’s face and it’s—it’s not bad. _Actually,_ it’s quite good.

Basically a self-portrait of Dick. Almost got all his features right, though it was Dick’s side profile.

Steph was immersed in the drawing and was startled when a computerized voice rang throughout the train, informing the riders that the train was about to make a stop at the next station which was their station.

She slipped her phone into her pocket and grabbed her bag, getting ready and could see from her peripherals that the guy was quickly finishing up. He scribbled something off to the side, maybe a comment or his signature and then closed the book shut. He stuffed his book into his bag seconds before the train came to a stop. The doors slid open and Steph quickly got up from her seat and exited the doors. She found her friends within seconds and followed them off to the side of the walls, away from the flow of traffic.

At the same time, she caught sight of the stranger in the sea of crowd and could see him heading towards the stairs.

Steph turned her attention towards Dick who was blushing bright red, walking at her side. “You should run after him and get his number.”

Dick gasped, appalled at her suggestion. “Wha—no. That’s not happening. That’s weird!”

She rolled her eyes. “Okay, I’ll do it for you,” she said and was about to sprint towards the stairs in hopes of catching him, but she was stopped by Dick as he wrapped his fingers around her wrist.

“Let’s not. That’s too—“ Dick sighed and shook his head, clearly still flustered. “That’s too embarrassing for me.”

“Aw, come on.”

“If we—if we meet again then…maybe I’ll try.”

Steph groaned in disappointment and shook her head at him. “ _Great._ Leave it up to fate.”

“It’s not bad.”

“It’s not going to do anything. You’re missing your opportunity!”

“Another one will come.”

“Ugh!” Steph was so not satisfied with his answer but she couldn’t really disobey his request so she let it go.

And right at the moment, Tim took the chance to slide right in between them, holding out his phone and playing the video he took.

And let’s just say, it was a rather hilarious and embarrassing video to watch. Dick’s face was as bright as a ripe tomato by the end of the video, considering the whole encounter was basically just Dick standing still like a statue and the very obvious stranger drawing him, his head bobbing up and down as he stole glances at Dick every few seconds. And if anyone was paying attention and not on their phones, they would have seen.

\------

And as fate would have it, Dick did run into the man again.

A less awkward encounter though still awkward because he clearly remembered Dick seeing how fidgety he was being while he was ordering coffee at the counter (Dick worked as a barista as a part time job). Besides, who could even forget that encounter or Dick nonetheless?

Nice thing though, he was brave enough to leave behind a note this time.

Hidden in the envelope that he’d forked over to Dick before quickly rushing out of the café was the drawing he sketched of Dick with his name signed and a little message written beside it.

_“Beautiful” signed by Jason Todd._

And then there was a sticky note.

_P.S. I'm sorry if this was weird but I couldn't help but capture the moment and… you’re beautiful._

_If you are interested… here is my number._

_XXX-XXX-XXXX_

And it might have taken a bit of pushing but eventually Dick did call and _well,_ they hit it off.

Guess fate actually came in handy for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact - the bit about Jason drawing Dick, true story. A random dude drew my friend on the train lol, and I was basically Steph and watching the whole thing. Also had a friend film it too. It was so funny I couldn't forget it. And then a friend gave me an idea to make it into a JayDick story so here it is =3 Kudos to Chi!


End file.
